The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Flat display devices have become a mainstream among different types of display devices. For example, all of the home televisions, monitors of personal computers and laptop computers, mobile computers, and digital cameras are products that widely use flat display devices. At present, a conventional display device mainly includes a backlight module that generates backlight and a display panel that receives the backlight and generates an image.
In a conventional backlight module, an ear protruding from an edge of an optical film is usually designed so that the optical film can be placed on a frame. However, because there is no light guide plate below the ear to provide a light source, the ear is likely to be relatively dim.
To improve this situation, conventionally, a microstructure is disposed at the bottom of the light guide plate, to change the light traveling direction to increase the luminance at the ear. However, such a method is likely to cause a problem of the ear being excessively bright.